Zootopia: Desolada
by Rene18
Summary: Judy caminaba por las desoladas calles de lo que una vez fue Zootopia, ahora solo eran ruinas, en su espalda lleva un zorro al que no solo consideraba su amigo o su amante, para ella, él había logrado trascender todo eso y ahora estaba gravemente herido, Judy estaba desespera por llegar al hospital para ayudarlo. ¿Cómo habían terminado así? Bueno deberán entrar para averiguarlo…


**Saludos y Bienvenue… Como de costumbre esto sigue no siendo el tan amado Extraño Mundo… Aunque esta vez vengo a invitarlos a todos a, digamos, un curioso futuro alternativo para nuestra muy querida y amada película Zootopia, nuevamente le solicito una pausa de sus ajetreadas vidas para que nos paseemos un rato por los párrafos de esta pequeña historia… Que la disfruten mis queridos invitados…**

* * *

 **Desolada…**

.

Me encontré a mí misma deambulando por las calles de la ciudad, la cuidad que una vez fue la gran urbe del mundo, la ciudad que se enorgullecía de haber sido construida tanto por presas como depredadores, la ciudad que representaba un gran símbolo para el mundo, el cual se suponía que siempre nos recordaría lo que fue el gran logro de la unión, de la igualdad, de la aceptación entre presas, entre depredadores, entre las distintas razas de animales… Al final… Esas mismas diferencias que nunca pudieron ser zanjadas del todo fueron las que se encargaron de destruirla.

La ciudad donde todos podían ser lo que quisieran ser, la que alguna vez se irguió imponente y majestuosa ante mis ojos… Ahora no eran más que un montón de asfalto, acero, concreto y hormigón que yacían deformes, destruidos y en ruinas a mí alrededor… Los restos destrozados que quedan esparcidos a mi alrededor son solo un cascaron vacío… Ya no quedan sonidos en esta ciudad… Solo el perpetuo e interminable murmullo del viento que no deja de retumbar en mis orejas, acompañado por el compás de mis propios pasos… Ya casi no queda nadie en esta desolada ciudad, y aun así… Lo poco de vida que aún queda en mí, me insiste, me implora el seguir avanzando… No puedo detenerme… Necesito… Necesitamos llegar pronto… ¡Pronto! ¡Lo más rápido que me sea posible!

-¡Nick!… ¡No te preocupes!… ¡Ya casi estamos allí!... ¡No te preocupes! ¡Esta vez yo me encargare de todo!…- Exclamaba con desesperación, no es que este del todo segura de que él me esté escuchando, pero aun así, necesito hablarle, necesito creer que me está escuchando, necesito… Necesito seguir avanzando…

Si es que aún queda algún alma consiente aquí que aun este de nuestro lado, alguien, quien sea al que pueda interesarle… Contare al viento lo que sucedió… Quizás no haya nadie más que pueda escuchar… Pero. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el viento se apiade de mí y lleve mi voz hasta alguien que pueda escucharla…

Como todos ustedes sabrán, hace poco más de dos años Zootopia atravesaba por una gran crisis que hasta ese momento no tenía parangón, fue tan grande que incluso estuvo a punto de partir a la ciudad en dos desde sus cimientos, y… Aunque me avergüenza tener que admitirlo yo fui parte de ella… Y si, como todos se lo estarán imaginando, estoy hablando del caso de los aulladores, donde la vice-alcaldesa Dawn Bellweather junto una banda bien organizada de carneros logro sumergir a la ciudad completa en un caos, culpando de todo al entonces alcalde Leonzalez y logrando finalmente hacerse con el poder mientras secretamente seguía sembrando el caos y la desconfianza entre los ciudadanos.

Todo esto lo logro gracias a un carnero sin cuernos llamado Doug Ramsés, químico, genetista y tirador que no solo logro él solo sintetizar una droga altamente concentrada a partir de las flores toxicas comúnmente conocidas como "Aulladores" si no que también se encargó de esparcirla a blancos específicos dispersos en la ciudad, todos depredadores, para así lograr crear la ilusión de que ellos y solo ellos se estaban volviendo salvajes, de ese modo no les fue difícil separar a la ciudad en dos bandos y obviamente tomar el puesto de su antiguo predecesor quien no solo había sido inculpado si no que al igual que el resto de su gabinete era un depredador.

Me avergüenza decir que yo no solo caí en la misma discriminación que ella hacia los depredadores, si no que peor aún, me las arregle para transmitir mi miedo a través de toda la población con mis estúpidas palabras en una rueda de prensa, como si eso fuese poco al único animal en toda Zootopia que no solo había creído en mí, sino que de hecho si había logrado llegar hasta allí había sido en gran medida gracias a él, le demostré mi miedo y mi racismo hacia él y los suyos, le demostré que yo nunca había creído en él y que solamente lo estaba menospreciando por su especie… Era igual que los muchos animales que me habían menos preciado a mi cientos de veces… Actué como una estúpida y como la peor amiga de la historia de los conejos…

Ese fue mi primer gran error… Pero para mí desgracia no sería el último, ni siquiera el peor… Poco después cuando pude contemplar las graves consecuencias que tuvieron mis palabras en la ciudad me llené de pánico y vergüenza… Y me avergüenza mucho más decir que en lugar de quedarme, afrontar mis errores y buscar la manera de solucionarlo todo, hui… Hui como una cobarde, de vuelva a las Madrigueras con mi algodonada cola entre las patas a vender zanahorias aburridas mientras dejaba que la ciudad se siguiera cayendo a pedazos en mi ausencia… En su momento no me di cuenta, pero ahora que lo pienso con más calma, he ahí, mi más grande error…

Al final pasé unos meses de vuelta en la granja hasta que gracias a la pista de un viejo conocido pude encarrilarme nuevamente y volver a la ciudad pasa reparar los errores que había cometido tanto contra la gran urbe como contra el único amigo de verdad que había tenido haya, gracias a Dios ese torpe zorro tenía un corazón de oro, encontró la manera de perdonarme, entre los dos pudimos descubrir los planes de la alcaldesa y desenmascararla a ella junto a su organización, finalmente la paz volvió a Zootopia, además gracias a Nick pude enmendar mis errores, o en todo caso la mayoría de ellos…

Luego de que el caso de los Aulladores quedase resuelto pude volver a ser policía, todos los depredadores que había sido injustamente perjudicados por el caso fueron restituidos, aun así la brecha que se había creado entre depredador y presa aún seguía vigente, Nick me ayudaría a finalmente convertirme en parte de la solución, verán, luego del caso Nick fue a la academia y unos 6 meses después logro graduarse casi en tiempo record como el primer zorro policía de Zootopia quien además laboraría en el recinto 1, si se preguntan cómo lo logro tan rápido les diré que vivir tanto tiempo en las calles de Zootopia tiene sus beneficios, por no mencionar la astucia que sin duda él tenía.

Nos volvimos compañeros y pronto nuestro trabajo en equipo llamo no solo la atención del jefe Bogo, si no también la de los medios y finalmente la del público, un zorro y una coneja como mejores amigos y uno de los mejores elementos del ZPD, de alguna manera logramos inspirar a otros y pronto la brecha que se había creado entre presas y depredadores parecía que iba a desaparecer para siempre, por esos tiempos incluso me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por Nick, sentimientos que cuando se los comunique al torpe zorro, este gracias a Dios también compartía.

Y por un tiempo nuestra vida juntos fue felicidad, llegue al punto en el que sentí que de verdad estaba alcanzando mi sueño, no solo era policía y tenía al mejor compañero, no solo nuestra relación como compañeros y mejores amigos era una inspiración y un símbolo de la igualdad entre presas y depredadores, así como también era la prueba fehaciente de que cualquiera y quiero decir cualquiera en Zootopia puede ser lo que sea que quieran ser, siempre y cuando estén dispuestas a esforzarse y perseverar ante todo, sino que también por encima de todo cuando por fin diéramos a conocer nuestra recién formada relación de pareja por impactante que fuera y por muchos opositores que pudiera tener, iba ser un paso más hacia adelante en la convivencia depredador/presa, y nosotros, la primer oficial coneja y el primer oficial zorro íbamos a ser de los primeros si no es que los primeros en toda la ciudad.

Sin embargo justo en ese momento el principio de todo esto finalmente llego, fue un día como cualquier otro, de repente y sin motivo aparente ataque de salvajismos empezaron a aparecer en toda la ciudad, aun más, esta vez los ataques parecían no discriminar entre depredador o presa los cuales enloquecían por igual, para empeorarlo todo sea quienes fueran que hubiese sintetizado la toxina la estaba distribuyendo mediante gas por lo que no solo era más difícil de contener si no que afectaba a un mucho mayor número de animales.

Como si todo lo anteriormente dicho no fuese suficiente, la toxina que sintetizaron era mucho más fuerte en esta ocasión ya que el salvajismo era tal que los animales entraban en un frenesí alimentario comiéndose a todo aquel ser vivo que lograran matar, no importaba quien fuera el infectado, esta nueva toxina podía convertir a las presas que infectaba en depredadores por igual.

Aún recuerdo ese fatídico día… Es de las cosas más horribles que he presenciado y que de seguro me llevare a la tumba conmigo, en distintos puntos públicos de cada distrito empezaron a surgir los ataques y al llegar la escena era siempre la misma, horribles matanzas mientras los animales enloquecidos se mataban y devoraban entre sí, vi a familias enteras matándose, vi a padres devorando a sus hijos, vi a parejas destrozarse entre sí, vi sangre… Mucha sangre… Y demasiada muerte ese día…

La situación nos tomó desprevenidos y no pudimos organizarnos de manera correcta… Eran tantos casos, tan dispersos, tan salvajes que simplemente no había forma de que diéramos a vasto… Ese día muchos animales murieron en Zootopia… Ese día perdimos a muchos buenos oficiales… Amigos, familia, amantes… Fue demasiado… Simplemente fue demasiado… A la nueva Alcaldesa, una zorra de nombre Miranda Mink, no le quedo de otra que declarar ley marcial, y forzar un toque de queda mientras las fuerzas del orden se hacían cargo de la situación.

Obviamente en lo primero que pensamos fue en la ex-alcaldesa Bellweather, después de todo estaban usando su misma toxina, a Nick y a mí se nos asignó la tarea de interrogarla para determinar si ella era parte de estos nuevos ataques, del mismo modo teníamos instrucciones de negociar en caso de que ella si resultara estar involucrada, sin embargo cuando llegamos a la prisión se nos informó que la oveja había muerto asesinada por su compañera de celda quien de alguna manera se había contagiado en dicho lugar.

Al no poder obtener información con la difunta ex-alcaldesa no nos quedó de otra que hacer lo propio con Doug Ramsés quien de hecho había sido él quien sintetizado la primera droga, nos costó ir a una instalación de alta seguridad donde lo mantenían cautivo ya que su conocimiento era demasiado peligroso para la sociedad si era que alguien más lo llegaba a obtener, en un principio estuvo reacio a cooperar como era de esperarse, pero cuando le informamos que Dawn Bellweather había sido devorada viva en su propia celda por un infectado y le mostramos pruebas de ello, se derrumbó y lo confeso todo.

Según nos explicó esa nueva seta era de hecho uno de sus primeros intentos por concentrar la toxina de los aulladores, uso unos hongos parásitos que normalmente viven en dichas plantas de forma natural y los modifico no solo para absorber la toxina si no que para magnificarla también, de este modo de forma natural y relativamente barata se podía sacar un concentrado altamente toxico de las plantas las cuales podrían infectar a los animales mediante esporas que viajaban por el aire, era en sus propias palabras. "La manera más eficaz de intoxicar a alguien sin que el animal se percatara e incluso sin que el culpable tuviese que estar presente."

La idea original para con esta toxina era usarla en depredadores que estuvieran solos en sus casas u oficinas, de esta manera se evitaba intoxicar a otros mamíferos por error, óigase presas, ya que eso les arruinaría su pantalla, sin embargo la droga fue un rotundo fracaso por lo excesivamente potente que podía llegar a ser, según Doug los sujetos de prueba a los que se les suministro la toxina en ambientes controlados, óigase prisioneros sentenciados desde hacía mucho tiempo a los cuales la sociedad ya hacía mucho que había olvidado.

Todos sin excepción no solo enloquecían de forma abismal, mucho peor con la toxina con la que habíamos lidiado, si no que el frenesí alimenticio que creaba causaba que se mataran entre sí o hasta a ellos mismos con tal de comer, el segundo efecto secundario era igualmente inconveniente, ya que el 100% de los sujetos de prueba moria de un paro cardiaco entre 48 y 72 horas luego de la exposición, la cosa quedo totalmente cancelada cuando un oso destrozo la celda en la que estaba, escapo y se las arreglo para abrir las celdas de los demás sujetos, matarlos y comerlos.

Allí fue que decidieron cambiar de táctica y usar química en lugar de bioingeniería para concentrar la toxina, inmediatamente le preguntamos cómo era posible que dicha toxina estuviera esparciéndose por la ciudad, entonces nos confesó que fue parte del plan de Bellweather, luego de hacerse con el poder decidió diseminar varias capsulas con esporas por la ciudad como medida de contingencia en caso de que la descubrieran, los depredadores se alzaran o cualquier cosa le pasara, las capsulas estaban diseñadas originalmente para diseminar las esporas en caso de no recibir los códigos necesarios cada mes.

Sin embargo, una vez que se sintieron victoriosos luego del incidente donde Gazelle misma fue atacada en medio de una de sus protestas por la igualdad entre depredadores y presas, la misma Bellweather decidió cambiar el temporizador a un año, gracias a Dios cuando los atrapamos todo sucedió tan rápido que no tuvo forma de alterarlo, de cualquier manera las esporas ya estaban sueltas y aunque habíamos podido contener a los infectados en las distintas zonas, igual la situación seguía siendo demasiado critica.

Ramsés nos explicó que de hecho parte de su trabajo había sido sintetizar una cura para ambas drogas, motivo por el cual la vacuna original de los aulladores fue tan rápidamente encontrada ya que el doctor Leonard quien la sintetizo tuvo cierto acceso a sus muestras a mano de la misma Bellweather quien como alcaldesa necesitaba tener la cura a la mano en secreto en caso de que alguna presa fuera infectada por error, sin embargo para nuestra desgracia aquel primer intento con las esporas había sido totalmente trabajo de Doug por lo que nadie más tuvo acceso a ella.

Igual nos informó que de hecho había una cura ya sintetizada, la cual se suponía tenia Bellweather, me imagino que nunca lo menciono para que cuando las esporas empezara a causar caos ella pudiera usar la cura como moneda de cambio o algo así, sin embargo su plan se había volteado en contra de ella y ya nada podíamos hacer, por lo tanto el mismo Ramsés no supo decirnos donde estaba la cura, y para empeorar la situación toda su investigación se había quemado cuando el vagón donde trabajaba exploto esa vez que Nick y yo nos lo llevamos junto con la toxina cuando estábamos en el caso, por lo tanto a menos que tuviera una muestra pura de las esporas sin adulterar no podría empezar a trabajar en ningún antídoto ni nada.

Regresamos con Bogo para informarle lo sucedido, el ZBI hizo acto de presencia allí junto con Doug para aclarar que trabajarían en colaboración con nosotros para encontrar ya sea el antídoto o alguna espora pura que pudieran usar para fabricarlo, para esto instalarían a Ramsés en un laboratorio seguro que se encontraba a unas calles del primer recinto, nosotros nos encargaríamos de la búsqueda y aseguramiento de dichos objetivos ya que como locales éramos los más familiarizados con la zona mientras que el ZBI se encargaría de proveernos recursos, mano de obra y seguridad.

De esta forma nos dividimos y pasaron cuatro largos meses de puro infierno en lo que buscábamos la cura sin ningún éxito, durante ese tiempo a pesar del férreo bloqueo que las fuerzas de sanidad habían impuesto alrededor de la ciudad así como de ciudades cercanas la toxina había logrado salir de la ciudad expandiéndose rápidamente por las ciudades cercanas con algunas contadas excepciones, gracias a Dios las Madrigueras que era en si una comunidad bastante cerrada era una de las pocas que permanecían relativamente a salvo con apenas uno o dos casos aislados nada grave.

Nuestra ciudad por otro lado era un caos, como la zona cero, los habitantes que no habían logrado huir en los primeros días habían sido infectados o asesinados, los pocos sanos que quedaban permanecían escondidos temerosos en sus casas o en hospitales y áreas comunes reguladas y abastecidas por el gobierno, sin embargo era claro que el problema cada vez más se le estaba saliendo de las manos, después de todo, logramos comprobar una horrenda verdad de por qué las esporas se estaban esparciendo a un ritmo tan alarmante a pesar de que los infectados a lo mucho tenían 72 horas de vida.

Verán, las esporas habían mutado para que en el 20 o 30% de los casos una vez el huésped muriera estas podrían crecer en el cuerpo muerto y empezar de nuevo a esparcirse por el ambiente, en un principio pensamos que esta mutación seria nuestra manera de obtener una muestra pura pero no, las esporas que germinaban estaban aún más degradadas que las muestras de los cuerpos de los cuales germinaban por lo tanto a pesar de ser igualmente letales, nos eran inútiles para nuestro propósitos.

Algo más que descubrimos en estos meses es que gracias a Dios había un 5 u 8% de la población quienes eran naturalmente inmune a las esporas, como sabrán esas esporas eran una mutación de un hongo que crecía naturalmente en los aulladores por lo que no era de extrañarse que algunos animales en el pasado hubiesen desarrollado cierta inmunidad, sin embargo saber quiénes eran era toda una lotería, según nos explicó Ramsés esta inmunidad no parecía obedecer a ningún factor en particular, tanto presas como depredadores podían caer en el ámbito, pero no había una diferencia visible entre su ADN y el de cualquier otro animal por lo que generar una vacuna o incluso alguna forma de identificarlos nos fue imposible.

Por otro lado mi relación con Nick en este tiempo se fortaleció mucho, más allá de que nos estuviésemos prácticamente salvando el uno al otro a diario mientras buscábamos los objetivos, también estaba el hecho de que con semejante situación en puerta no queríamos arrepentirnos de nada, por lo que dejamos que nuestra pasión y deseos corrieran tan libremente como nos fuese posible, algo más que se estaba saliendo de control era el deseo de mis padres de verme, es decir hablábamos por video llamadas cada vez que podíamos pero era claro que estaban muertos de miedo por mí ya que seguía viviendo en la zona cero.

Incluso llegaron al punto de amenazarme con ir ellos mismos a buscarme en caso de que yo no fuera, a pesar de que los servicios de transporte y las carreteras habían sido bloqueadas desde hacía mucho por los federales, no me cabe duda de que mis padres serían tan tercos como para intentar ir a buscarme en auto y escabullirse de alguna forma en la ciudad… Esto era lo último que quería, pues el riesgo de que se infectaran al acercarse a Zootopia era inmenso, al final me toco prometer que iría a visitarlos como muy tarde en una semana, tendría que cumplirles ya que mi padre me amenazo que de pasarme del plazo serian ellos los que tocarían a mi puerta.

Al día siguiente a ese, tuvimos una gran noticia, un grupo que estuvo investigando donde la difunta Bellweather había plantado cada una de sus bombas se percató de que había una en Tundratown que de hecho no se había activado, o de menos no había causado victima alguna de la cual supiera la policía, se encontraba de hecho en la antigua mansión de los Big's los cuales fueron de las primeras familias en abandonar Zootopia cuando la catástrofe comenzó.

Aún recuerdo el día en que Fru Fru vino a mí ofreciendo sacarme a Nick y a mí de la ciudad para que fuéramos con ellos… Obviamente no aceptamos… Más que nada por mi… No podía abandonar la ciudad, ni mi deber hacia ella así como así… Mucho menos a mi familia… No les negare que en esos tiempos me arrepentí más de una vez de no haberme ido… En este preciso momento en que cuento esta historia es cuando más me arrepiento de haber sido tan terca y estúpida por no aceptar el habernos ido con ella…

Llegamos la mansión un equipo de 7 mamíferos, todos portábamos mascaras antigás y trajes de PVC para protegernos en caso de cualquier brote, la mansión se encontraba en ruinas debido a los diversos ataques y saqueos que sufrió a lo largo de estos 4 meses, no era ningún secreto que esa mansión pertenecía al animal más rico y poderoso del distrito, por lo que no fue sorpresa para nadie que fuera el objetivo primario de dichos ataques, los pocos osos polares que se quedaron tras la partida de los Big's habían sucumbido a las esporas hacía ya un par de meses, por lo que el lugar en si era zona de peligro.

Avanzamos con lentitud por las ruinas hasta el lugar exacto donde se supone que había sido ocultado el aparato, tuvimos más de un incidente en el camino pero nos fue posible neutralizarlos a la brevedad, debo decir que esos agentes federales eran muy buenos en lo que hacían, en especial esa zorra blanca de nombre Skye, ella junto a su compañera una lince llamada Snow eran de las mejores agentes que jamás hubiese visto, finalmente llegamos al lugar, y siguiendo las instrucciones de Ramsés introducimos el código que no solo desactivaría el dispositivo si no también las medidas de seguridad que la oveja había dejado en él.

Sin embargo para nuestra mala suerte un fallo en el sistema debido tal vez por el mal tiempo y el descuido causo que en lugar de desactivarse el dispositivo se armara e inmediatamente explotara frente a nosotros, no fue una gran explosión, pero aun así Colmillar quien era quien estaba al frente y quien había introducido el código murió al instante, el resto de nosotros estábamos heridos, pero ese no fue el problema, el problema era que los fragmentos que se arrojaron con la explosión habían desgarrado los trajes de todo y las esporas ya estaban en el aire infectándonos a todos.

Lobato y Rhinowitz fueron los primeros en verse afectados, inmediatamente enloquecieron y empezaron a atacar, Skye quien era la que estaba más cerca de ellos empezó a esquivar sus ataques mientras buscaba acercarse a su arma, Nick y yo por otro lado seguíamos muy aturdidos, en eso escuchamos un gruñido, era Snow, quien ahora empezaba a enloquecer y venia acercándonos con una furia tal que jamás pensé que vería reflejada en sus ojos celestes que sin importar la situación que habíamos vivido en esto 4 últimos meses siempre mostraron tranquilidad y paz.

De pronto escuchamos varios balazos los cuales impactaron cada uno en los ojos y el cráneo del ahora difunto oficial Rhinowitz, Skye acaba de gastar todas sus balas restantes en él, luego otro gruñido puso nuestra atención en Snow quien acababa de saltar buscando arremeter contra nosotros, gracias a los reflejos de Nick fuimos capaces de esquivar ese primer golpe, de inmediato Skye salto sobre su amiga y logro dominarla con una extraña llave, de inmediato otro gruñido llamo mi atención, era Lobato quien se diría corriendo a toda velocidad hasta nosotros, esta vez fue Nick quien vacío el peine de su arma en él, para salvarnos la vida.

Luego de eso escuche un extraño crujido, al voltear era Skye quien sostenía el cuello y la cabeza de Snow, quede impactada al momento, no podía creer lo fría que era esa zorra, una cosa es matar a un compañero que te está atacando en una situación de vida o muerte, pero matar a su compañera, a su amiga, luego de tenerla controlada, con sus propias manos e inmediatamente después de eso pararse y seguir su camino, así como si nada, en verdad tienes que ser una maldita sin corazón para poder llegar a hacer algo como eso…

Cuando finalmente recupere mi habla lo primero que salió fue la pregunta que todos nos hacíamos. "¿Por qué ninguno de los 3 habíamos enloquecido?" La respuesta de Skye era la más obvia. "Porque eremos inmunes" Era lo más obvio, es decir ya sabíamos que las esporas tienen como máximo un periodo de incubación de entre un par de segundos hasta unos 5 minutos, en los cuales cualquier animal infectado enloquecería, era así en todos los casos con la única excepción de los inmunes, y si aún seguíamos consientes para ese momento era claro que por alguna gracia del destino los tres resultamos ser inmunes.

No nos quedó de otra que volver a la estación con las manos vacías… Fue una gran decepción para todos así como un gran pesar por la muerte de tres de los pocos elementos con los que la fuerza aun contaba… La noticia de nuestra inmunidad sorprendió a más de uno, lo que normalmente hubiese resultado en una cuarentena y estudio para los tres, sin embargo ya que los inmunes de alguna manera mataban las esporas que los invadían y que como ya dije la causa de la inmunidad no había sido encontrada a pesar de tener a la mano a varios sujetos de prueba, nadie se molestó en examinarnos ni mucho menos en pensar siquiera en ponernos fuera de servicio ya que éramos la mejor apuesta para enviar en caso de que encontráramos cualquiera de los objetivos.

Si tan solo alguien se hubiese molestado en examinarnos a los tres… Tal vez se hubiesen perdido menos vidas… Luego de esa decepción le informe al jefe Bogo que necesitaba ir con mi familia para evitar que hicieran alguna locura, Nick iría conmigo para que estuviéramos más seguros y si todo salía bien me tendría de vuelta muy pronto. Aunque algo reacio el jefe acepto con la expresa condición de que volviera como muy tarde en tres días, él sabia como somos los conejos, en especial con la familia por lo que me permitió ir, pero Zootopia estaba pasando un momento crítico y no podía permitirse estar sin dos de los más valiosos elementos que aún le quedaban por mucho tiempo.

Tomamos una patrulla y con los debidos permisos gracias a ZBI pudimos atravesar los caminos que conectaban Zootopia con las Madrigueras sin ningún problema, ya que las carreteras estaban desiertas, apenas nos tomó unas horas el llegar, el pueblo sí que había cambiado, en lugar del cálido pueblito pintoresco lleno de vida en el que me crie, el lugar se veía triste, abandonado y gris, apenas si se veían animales caminar por las calles y todos parecían intentar durar lo menos posible afuera, inclusive los vendedores parecían estar más recogidos, y eso que este era uno de los pocos poblados que se había librado de las esporas.

Una vez estuvimos en la puerta de mi antiguo hogar, fuimos recibidos por un mar de conejos, al pobre Nick casi lo aplasta la marejada de bolitas de pelo, igual que la vez pasada algunos de mis hermanos, así como mis padres no vieron muy cómodos al zorro que me acompañaba pero ya que ambos los habíamos visitado un par de veces antes, esta vez la molestia fue mucho menor, fueron los mejores tres días que había tenido en mucho tiempo, más de una vez me plantee la idea de quedarme allí aunque fuese un par de días más.

Tanta tranquilidad, tanta paz, tantas risas, tanta comodidad, me hicieron recordar cómo eran los días antes de que todo el problema de las esporas se desatara, todo ese jubilo, bueno, digamos que recargo mi libido más de lo que ya estaba de por sí, y evidentemente con Nick paso igual ya que no desperdiciamos ni una sola oportunidad para apartarnos de todo y gozar tanto como pudiéramos el uno del otro.

Debo admitir que incluso pensé que nuestros celos se habían sincronizado por el modo en que estuvimos cogiendo y todas las locuras que hicimos, ciertamente fuimos cuidadosos, motivo por el cual Nick pudo conservar sus partes privadas intactas, digamos que tanta experiencia haciéndolo cada vez que pudiéramos en estos últimos 4 meses no había sido en vano, de igual manera admito que hicimos cosas muy atrevidas, en lugares muy poco comunes, aunque eso también era muy excitante he de admitir.

Finalmente llego el día de partir, fue una emotiva despedida con mi familia y una sorpresa al ver como mis padres y mis hermanos mayores le pedían cordialmente a Nick que cuidara de mí, por cómo se lo pidieron casi llegue a creer que sabían algo, una vez regresamos los siguientes 8 días fueron relativamente normales, no teníamos un objetivo del cual supiéramos su localización, con la supuesta vacuna ya habíamos buscado en cada lugar en el que Bellweather hubiese estado alguna vez en toda la ciudad sin éxito alguno, por lo que mayormente nos dedicamos a investigar tanto como nos fuese posible a ver si de casualidad encontrábamos la pista de algún otro.

Pero el noveno día después de mi regreso de las Madrigueras fue cuando todo exploto, esta mañana nos habíamos levantado en mi apartamento, hacía mucho que no dormíamos allí y como el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío ya se pueden imaginar que nos pasamos haciendo toda la noche, nos levantamos mucho más tarde de lo usual, de hecho ya eran casi las 12 del mediodía, como se imaginaran me puse histérica, iba de aquí para haya tratado de alistar todo para irme mientras que Nick como de costumbre seguía calmado como si nada pasara, no saben lo mucho que me crispaba cada vez que él hacía eso.

Cuando estuvimos listos decidimos llamar para ir preparando el terreno pero por algún motivo no pudimos contactar con la comisaria, el teléfono parecía estar muerto, eso nos preocupó un poco por lo cual nos apresuramos en llegar, unos 30 minutos después estábamos parados frente a la puerta del primer recinto del ZPD y no podíamos dar crédito a lo que veían nuestros ojos, el lugar era un caos, parecía como si se hubiese librado una guerra o algo así la noche anterior, al intentar entrar dos de nuestros antiguos compañeros, los agentes Anderson y Johnson, un oso polar y un león nos atacaron, era más que claro que estaban en estado salvajes.

Nuestro primer instinto fue escondernos, eso no sirvió de nada con el increíble olfato del oso, luego estúpidamente usamos nuestras pistolas de dardos, como si no supiéramos que esos tranquilizantes no surtían efecto alguno en los infectados, a base de malas experiencias ya habíamos comprobado más allá de toda duda que solo matándolos podríamos detener a un infectado, aun así eran nuestros amigos, nuestros compañeros, igual queríamos intentarlo y casi nos matan por eso, nuevamente intentamos correr pero Nick se resbalo… En cuanto lo vi en el piso fue instintivo… Ni siquiera lo pensé… Inmediatamente saque mi arma y les dispare a ambos en la cabeza justo entre los ojos… Nick quedo algo herido cuando sus cuerpos le cayeron encima pero nada serio...

Como pudimos nos escabullimos en el recinto a ver si es que encontrábamos a algún sobreviviente pero al entrar la escena que vimos fue horrenda, había destrucción, masacre, sangre y viseras por todas partes, un gigantesco animal estaba en el centro comiéndose algo, al rodearlo un poco a la distancia pudimos percatarnos de que era el mismísimo jefe Bogo, quien estaba infectado, prácticamente desnudo, lleno de horribles heridas y cicatrices, rodeado por los cadáveres de los que alguna vez fueron sus hombres y lo que fue peor, se estaba comiendo los restos de quien alguna vez fue Benjamín Garraza, nuestro querido amigo…

La escena practicante me desarmo… Estuve a punto de vomitar pero Nick me tapo la boca, casi me desmayo más de una vez en lo que el zorro me sacaba de allí tan silenciosamente como le fuese posible, sin embargo no lo fue lo suficiente, Bogo nos oyó y rápidamente empezó a correr hacia nosotros con sus afilados cuernos apuntándonos, antes de que se nos acercara un sonoro estruendo hizo eco en todo el lugar… El sonido del disparo de un arma potente nos estremeció a ambos y poco tiempo después el cuerpo sin vida del que alguna vez fue el más respetado jefe de la policía de Zootopia yacía tirado en el suelo…

Al voltear Skye estaba allí, nos dio una ligeras condolencias por lo que acababa de pasar y nos llevó al laboratorio donde estaba Ramsés, durante todo el viaje no fuimos capaces de articular palabra alguna, casi parecíamos dos robots, solo hacíamos lo que la zorra nos decía sin replicar, se nos pidió esperar en una sala aislada un tiempo y ya luego de varias horas ya siendo casi las 7 de la noche fue cuando todo paso.

Doug Ramsés entro acompañado de un jabalí, un tigre y un coala a los cuales nunca habíamos visto, todos portaban trajes de PVC, el carnero nos dijo en una voz un tanto pesada que luego del incidente ocurrido en la central del ZPD la noche pasada donde varios oficiales se volvieron salvajes sin razón alguna decidieron realizar pruebas, examinaron a Skye, a Nick y a mí en búsqueda de cualquier anomalía y desafortunadamente encontraron una.

Verán, al parecer uno de nosotros no era inmune en lo absoluto, al parecer uno de nosotros de alguna manera tenía la cura para las esporas en su sangre sin siquiera saberlo, y esa persona, no fui otra más que yo, cuando Ramsés nos lo dijo ambos quedamos petrificados, luego las preguntas de Nick empezaron a llover a cantaros, él nos dijo que probablemente Bellweather nos había vacunado a ella y a mí en su estancia en el gobierno antes de que yo dejara la ciudad, y justo allí recordé que de hecho poco antes de irme hubo un chequeo médico en el ZPD donde a todos se nos suministraron distintas vacunas contra enfermedades con la excusa de que en ese momento no podían darse el lujo de que la salud de los oficiales decayera cuando mas se los necesitaba.

Debió ser allí, alguno de los doctores debió inyectarme la cura sin que yo ni me percatara, al parecer ni el mismo doctor lo sabía ya que de haberlo sospechado cuando se desato el desastre de seguro lo habría informado, como sea, dicha noticia que en un primer momento me pareció maravillosa no tardo en volverse un pesadilla para mí, verán lo siguiente que nos dijo fue, que dicha vacuna ciertamente eliminaba los efectos del salvajismo en mí, pero no eliminaba las esporas ni les impedía reproducirse y esparcirse usándome ahora como un agente móvil infeccioso.

Cuando intentamos replicar dicha declaración, ya que nos parecía ridícula porque de ser cierta ese mismo día en que me infectaron todos deberían haberse vuelto salvajes lo mismo con la gente de mi pueblo quienes tampoco mostraron indicios de ello mientras estuvimos allí, Doug Ramsés con cierto pesar nos informó, primero que nada que al parecer las esporas que emergían de mí, al estar adaptadas a mi fisiología tenían un periodo de incubación más largo en cuerpos ajenos al mío, es decir, duraban más en mostrar los efectos, según lo que calculó el tiempo variaba de 5 a 12 días, quizás más pero era lo que había verificado hasta la fecha, lo segundo que nos dijo fue que de hecho las esporas sí que se había esparcido en las Madrigueras…

Nos contó que luego de irnos muchos conejos empezaron a mostrar síntomas de repente y con lo numerosas que eran las familias haya en menos de dos días las esporas habían infectado hasta el último animal que aun estuviese vivo, era más que seguro que de haber aparecido inmunes por haya a estas alturas ya estaban muertos, por ese mismo motivo fue que empezaron a sospechar de nosotros quienes éramos los únicos que habíamos sido recientemente infectados y que además habíamos estado en ambos lugares.

Pude sentir como mi mundo entero se me caía a pedazos cuando me lo dijo, era mi culpa… Todo era mi culpa… No solo fui uno de los escondites que uso Bellweather para esconder al vacuna de todos, si no que también fui la responsable de llevar la plaga de las esporas no solo a mis amigos y compañeros de la ZPD, si no también a mi propia comunidad… A mi propia familia… Todos estaban muertos gracias a mí…

Allí mismo cuando yo ya no era nada… Doug me dio el golpe de gracia en una última noticia… La cura se encontraba en mi sangre, mi medula ósea producía anticuerpos que neutralizaban los efectos de las esporas, por lo tanto debían extirparme la medula para poder sintetizar un antídoto y de esa manera salvar a los pocos animales que aun quedaban sin infectar… La operación en si era muy riesgosa pero aun había pocas posibilidades de que sobreviviera, sin embargo había un solo problema, verán, sin medula ósea mi sistema inmune desaparecería, por lo tanto ya no sería inmune a los efectos de las esporas que ya estaban dentro de mí, así que me volvería salvaje e inevitablemente moriría de un paro cardiaco luego de tres días a lo sumo…

Pasaron no se cuantos minutos… A mí me parecieron una eternidad donde un sinfín de ideas se aglutinaron en mi cabeza… Pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de responder, sentí un jalón y luego escuche varios disparos, al alzar mi mirada pude ver a Nick quien no solo me había quitado mi pistola si no que también había sacado la suya y acaba de matar tanto la jabalí como al tigre disparándoles dos balas en el pecho a cada uno, cuando el coala intento huir recibió un tiro en la cabeza y luego se acercó a Doug apunto su arma mientras este le rogaba por su vida todo aterrorizado, y disparo, justo entre los ojos matando al carnero en el acto.

¡Estaba en shock! No entendía lo que acababa de pasar, no lo creía, lo acababa de ver pero simplemente no podía ser, al poco tiempo pude más o menos recuperar el sentido cuando lo sentí sacudirme para que reaccionara, en ese mismo momento le grite.

-¿Qu-que hiciste Nick?… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Nick?- Pregunte en una tono casi inaudible que fue lo que pude sacar de mi hocico para luego gritarle histérica. -¡¿QUE-QUE ACABAS DE HACER NICK?! ¡Sin Ramsés ya no hay nadie que sintetice la cura! ¡¿Qué hiciste Nick?!-

-¡¿Tu qué crees?! ¡¿Crees que voy a creer en nada de lo que esa maldita cabra diga?!- Lo escuche gritarme enojado. -¡No hay prueba alguna de que nada de lo que él dijo sea verdad! ¡Y aunque así fuera no pienso dejar que nadie te ponga un solo dedo encima!-

-¡Pero! ¡¿Qué dices Nick?! ¡Él no nos ha mentido en nada desde que comenzó todo esto! ¡Y aun si así fuese! ¡Ahora mismo lucia sincero!- Replique enfadada, simplemente no podía creer la atrocidad que Nick acababa de hacer, más que nada porque fuera Nick el que lo hiciera, el simplemente no era así. -¡Yo iba a acertar! ¡Por fin podría compensar mis culpas! ¡Yo iba a salvar a todos! ¡Yo iba a salvarte a ti!- Gritaba desesperada al no saber que más hacer.

-Oh. ¿Con que eso crees?- Respondió Nick ahora visiblemente molesto. -¡Pues déjame informarte algo torpe coneja! ¡Si por pura casualidad elijes morir no solo abras acabado con tu vida! ¡POR QUE EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE MUERAS YO MISMO ACABARE CON LA MIA!- Exclamaba cada vez más molesto Nick. -¡Así que metete esto en tu dura cabeza! ¡Si tú mueres! ¡Yo también! ¡Y no me importa si tengo que dejar al resto de la ciudad! ¡Al resto del mundo con esta maldita plaga que esas malditas cabras crearon! ¡Si tengo que elegir entre tú y este maldito mundo! ¡Te elijo a ti!- No supe que responder ante eso, me quede totalmente muda. -Así que vendrás conmigo sin replicar, vamos a escaparnos de toda esta maldita mierda y encontraremos un lugar donde vivir… Si no estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres detenerme. Toma.- Me entrego mi arma cargada, luego empezó a jalarme mientras me guiaba y me dijo. -Puedes dispararme por la espalda si es que eliges quedarte y regalarle tu vida a esos malditos hijos de puta…-

Luego de eso el tomo las tarjetas de esos tipos, salimos de allí y empezamos a caminar para salir, nos encontramos con otros cuatro agentes en el camino los cuales tuvimos que matar para poder escapar, gracias a Dios el elemento sorpresa siempre estuvo de nuestro lado, de otro modo no la contábamos, salimos, robamos una patrulla y condujimos con rumbo a la carretera, durante el camino por algún motivo a pesar de lo mucho que estaba pasando, de toda la culpa que sentía, de toda la desolación que causaríamos y de que estábamos traicionando los ideales que por tanto tiempo habíamos defendido, no pude evitar sentirme feliz y hasta afortunada, me sentía contenta de tener a alguien como Nick a mi lado quien realmente lo sacrificaría todo solo por mi… No sé, fue una sensación única y muy difícil de poner en palabras…

Sin embargo esa felicidad no me duro mucho, un pinchazo que en un primer momento creí fortuito nos sacó del camino, cuando salimos del auto y empezamos a caminar pude ver a Nick moverse de un modo extraño e involuntario antes de caer al piso, inmediatamente después escuche el sonido de un disparo a lo lejos, cuando me acerque y lo voltee su hombro estaba lleno de sangre, esta vez fui yo la que sentí un gran empujón en mi hombro y luego un dolor punzante seguido de otro estruendo, me acababan de disparar al hombro.

De alguna manera con ese segundo disparo Nick pudo ver donde estaba el tirador y empezó a disparar, de alguna forma logro darle porque hasta yo pude ver como caía el tirador de un edificio, sin embargo un tercer disparo que había salido al simultaneo atravesó el abdomen de Nick haciéndolo caer al suelo sangrando, inmediatamente me acerque a él llorando tome las vendas que habían en el botiquín de la patrulla, lo desinfecte y lo vende como me habían enseñado luego me vende yo misma y al ver que el apenas si podía mantenerse consiente me las arregle para cargarlo en mi espalda y empezar a caminar rumbo al Hospital Acacia que estaba a solo un par de cuadras.

Y así es como llegamos al presente, ya casi estoy en la puerta del hospital, no he dejado de hablarle a Nick todo este tiempo, sin embargo él ya lleva un tiempo estando muy callado, tengo miedo de que se duerma y algo le pueda pasar, vamos aguanta Nick, pronto encontrare medicinas para ti y podre curarte para que nos vayamos juntos de aquí… Podremos vivir juntos en algún lugar pacifico… Podremos ser felices juntos… Podremos amarnos todo lo que queramos cada día que nos quede… Solo aguanta… Aguanta torpe zorro…

En ese momento un estruendoso ruido inunda mis orejas, al instante un fuerte empujón me arrojo hacia el piso y un punzante dolor está invadiendo todo mi estómago, alce la vista para encontrar a Nick a mi lado, pero no se está moviendo… ¡Tengo-tengo que alcanzarlo! ¡Tengo que llegar a él! Lo miro y su estómago está sangrando de nuevo, esta vez mucho más, lo toco pero no puedo sentirlo respirar, veo sobre mi hombro y puedo ver como dos patas blancas se acercan a nosotros lentamente… Con mucha dificultad intento aferrarme a Nick como puedo, pero nuevamente escucho otro estruendo y siendo otro empujón…

Es curioso, lejos de dolerme, este último disparo me hizo sentir bien, ya no me dolía nada, ya no sentía nada, ahora lo único que tenía ganas de hacer era abrazarme a Nick… Me fallan las fuerzas pero aún estoy con él… Creo… Creo que cerrare mis ojos un momento para descansar… Y luego me levantare y me iré con Nick… ¿Qué me dices Nick? ¿Te parece un buen plan? Si… Solo será un momento…

-Lo siento… Hopps… Wilde…- Creo que escuche a alguien pronunciar esas palabras mientras cerraba mis ojos… La voz me recordó a Skye por un momento… Quizás era ella… La verdad no lo supe…

Oye Nick… Crees… Crees que si en algún lugar, de alguna forma, tu y yo volviéramos a nacer… ¿Crees que nos encontraríamos de nuevo?... ¿Crees que seriamos compañeros de nuevo?... ¿Qué seriamos amigos de nuevo?... ¿Qué nos amaríamos de nuevo?... Crees que si fuéramos de la misma especie… ¿Tendríamos hijos alguna vez?... ¿Qué me dices Nick?... ¿Te gustaría si sucediera?...

Fin…

.

 **Bueno mi muy querido público, esto es todo por esta noche, ojala si les haya gustado leer esta pequeña trama casi tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla…**

 **Quiero mandar mis salutaciones especiales a cierta Nutria malvada quien fue la que me animo a desarrollar una pequeña estrofa que dije de la cual surgió todo esto, así como también una pequeña apuesta con el grupo de psicóticos degenerados a los que llamo grupo.**

 **Mientras tanto siéntanse con total libertad de dejarme sus comentarios en la sección de "Reviews" alabanzas, críticas, boches, amenazas y demás serán más que bienvenidas, hasta entonces, que pasen feliz resto de la noche...**

 **Adieu…**


End file.
